maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots
Episode Summary Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody: When Rev. Shaw Moore bans dancing, Wolverine decides to dance in the town hall. Tater Tots & Tiaras: When Bonnie goes to school and summer vacation ends, Mrs. Potato Head chooses to take her daughter to the Little Miss Fancy Lady Beauty Pageant. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that all the clocks have been set back one hour. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #[[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody']] (Spoof on Wolverine of the X-Men/Movie Parody of Footloose) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #The Human Torch can't start the grill (Animated by M. Wartella) (Spoof on Human Torch of the Fantastic Four) #SpongeWow! (Parody of ShamWow!/Spoof on'' SpongeBob SquarePants) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Bad Idea #214: Mustache Comb-Over (Animated by Nate Theis) (Bad Idea Segment) #Celebrity Superpowers (Ad Parodies Segment) #Bill Turns Into a Werewolf (Animation by Mark Marek) #America's Next Top Surgeon (TV Parody of ''America's Next Top Model) (Don Martin Segment) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Dog (Spy vs. Spy Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Toy Car Crash (Animated by M. Wartella) #[[Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Tater Tots & Tiaras']] (TV Parody of Toddlers & Tiaras/Toy Parody of Mr. & Mrs. Potato Head) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (From Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody) Wolverine continues dancing. (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *5th time Spy vs. Spy was Stop Motion. 1st was Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent, 2nd was Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian, 3rd was Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats, and 4th was TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred. *The puppet giving the ad in SpongeWow! was the same one from [[Flammable|'Flammable']]. *The celebrities in Celebrity Superpowers included: Justin Bieber, Tom Cruise, and Robert Pattinson. *One of the judges on the America's Next Top Surgeon clip was Dr. Julius Hibbert from The Simpsons. *A man who looked like Harold from Total Drama could be seen in the audience of America's Next Top Surgeon. *This is the first episode to show only one Bad Idea segment. *Third appearance of the Bad Idea segment. 1st was S'UP / Mouse M.D., and 2nd was Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air. *4th time Robert Pattinson showed up. 1st was in Celebrities Without Their Makeup from Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud, 2nd was A MAD Look Inside Robert Pattinson's Hair, and 3rd time was Gross and Beyond Gross from Ribbitless / The Clawfice. Voices *Hugh Davidson - The Human Torch, Bad Idea Announcer, Bear, Tom Cruise, Hector and Tiny Driver *Nolan North - Wolverine and House *Rachel Ramras - Mrs. Potato Head, Kitty Kittredge, Moppit and Barbie *Salli Saffioti - Savannah Potato Head and Woman *Kevin Shinick - Bruno Tonioli, Mr. Potato Head, SpongeWOW, Vance, Robert Pattinson, Zombie, Giant Robot, Dr. Julius Hibbert, Nostalgic Cameo Guy and the MAD News anchor *Stephen Stanton - Rev. Shaw Moore, Hamm and America's Next Top Surgeon Announcer *Tara Strong - Ariel Moore, Meredith Grey and Kit Kittredge *Fred Tatasciore - Woody, Tiny Driver and Celebrity Superpowers Announcer Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes